Redemption
by The Lonely Padawan
Summary: With the Messiah now an adult, Michael must take him from Jeep and he must go on his own. Michael has worries of his own, such as Ariel, a Fallen and his former companion, and Lucifer himself, who wants Ariel for his own. A/N: I don't own any lyrics.
1. Prologue

Redemption

Prologue:

_Oreta tsubasa o habatakase_

_Subete o keshite mise you_

_itsu no hi ka owari o mukaeru_

_Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

We're a dying breed.

The angels that were just above us on the scale—the dogs of heaven, if you will—were spending their free time in the Apocalypse hunting us.

What a pity that those we once called "Brother," and "Sister," should now be hunting us to the brink of extinction.

I'd even once or twice spotted Gabriel murder a Fallen or two over the years. He always returned to Heaven as if nothing had happened. But we all knew better.

I had always thought he was cold and heartless. Now I knew he was just too eager to please, like a hound that wanted his master to notice him.

I pity Gabriel for that.

After saving the human race (so far), Michael had all but vanished from existence. His prescence was felt, feared, and even rumored of. Few knew the truth.

Michael had been watching over the Messiah from above for the last eighteen years. Though we all feared his wrath, he was nowhere near us. Or, frankly, even concerned with us. The Messiah was all that was on his mind, and I knew that.

The only knowledge we had in common was that if Michael was ever sent here, it would be to kill us all. And he would do it ruthlessly, mercilessly, and swiftly, until we all burned in Hell with our tyrannous king.

I remembered his eyes as he cast me out, alone, personally. The rest had been taken care of previously. He wanted to speak with me alone, and he knew this was the only way he could do it.

"Ariel," he said softly, his blue eyes seeking my soul. "Why?"

I shook my head in shame and defeat. "He was . . . too convincing."

Michael gently touched my cheek. He pressed his forehead to my own. I felt his tears as they landed on my face.

I stepped back, removing my holy outer garment, pure and pristine, unfurling my wings. "If you're going to do it, do it now." I turned my back to him and spread my wings, saying goodbye to them forever.

"Ariel," he said, his hand lingering on the dark, metallic feathers for a moment. I heard him draw his blade. "This is going to hurt."

"I know."

I think he screamed with me, though I can't be sure.

As I started to fall, he refused to let me go. He held me by the waist, holding me up.

"Michael," I said softly, "you have to let me go."

He shook his head. "No," he growled, "I won't."

"You must." I'm such a hypocrite, for as I said this, I held my arms around his neck.

He pulled me into one final embrace—holding me as though I was the only thing that could save him from dying.

Of course, I couldn't.

"Let me go," I commanded. I pressed my forehead to his one last time.

Finally, he let me go.

My body slid from his grasp until his hands were around my wrists.

We held our gaze for a long time. Finally, he let me go.

As I fell toward the earth, I saw Michael reach for me, his wings spreading as though he wanted to take flight after me.

Gabriel pulled him away from the edge, trying to restrain him as he fought against the force holding him away from saving me.

Finally, the Kingdom of God left my sight and the earth came into view.

My name is Ariel.

ARIEL: (AYR-ee-ul) "Lion of God."

NOTE: I don't own Michael, Gabriel, or the Gackt song, "Redemption," which is featured at the beginning of this. Though I wish I owned Gackt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_You told me_

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow_

_Feel as if you were to be reborn now_

_Breathe as if you were to live forever_

Gabriel had been right.

He'd told me that she would have turned, that her infatuation with Lucifer would have driven her into betrayal.

I unfurled my wings, admiring their grace. I had only recently had them restored by the Almighty after I had cut them off to save the human race. It would be unfortunate to have to cut them off again.

The thought of cutting off wings reminded me again of Ariel.

I had loved her, though my love was unrequited. Though Lucifer was the Morning Star and the most beautiful of angels, Ariel was his twin sister, almost as beautiful, with even more talent for singing. I often found her near the edge of the observatory, watching the humans go about their short lives, singing her sorrows for them softly to herself.

Though I could always have shown myself, I always waited for her to stop singing and call me out of the shadows before presenting myself.

In my memory, we stood near the edge, watching the earth give life to all God's creations. A darkness had lingered on my mind, a darkness that spoke like a snake and went by the name Lucifer.

"You should stay away from Lucifer," I said, not turning to her.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye. Ariel looked up at me, her violet eyes shimmering with curiosity. "And if you were told to stay away from me, Michael, would you do it?" she asked, her voice, even when only speaking, soft and beautiful.

I turned to her, my gaze pained. "That's beside the point," I argued.

She took my face in her hands. "No, it's not, Michael, and you know it."

I closed my eyes, inhaling the soft, subtle frangrance of lavender. "You would choose him over me?" I asked, taking one of her hands.

"Michael—" she began.

Before she could speak, I pressed her wrist to my lips. I knew my struggles for her love were in vain, but I could not help but show her my affections.

I pulled Ariel into my arms in an embrace. "No matter what or who you choose, I will always love you."

"Even if I choose to side with Lucifer?" she asked, pulling back, a smirk playing on her lips.

I tried to smile, but failed. Instead, I pressed my forehead to hers. "I would love you still."

We were only companions, and it tore my heart that she loved that _snake. _I wasn't jealous, but I knew Lucifer was only going to use her to achieve his demands.

"Michael?"

My brother's voice called me out of the abyss of memory. I looked up, then touched my dampened cheek in wonder.

Gabriel stared at me with compassion and sympathy. "I'm afraid I have terrible news, Michael," he began. His eyes, usually cold, were warm with empathy.

"What is it, brother?" I asked.

"The mother of the Messiah is dead," he said. "She was killed trying to protect Eli from one of the possessed."

"I thought the possessed were called back to Heaven," I asked, slightly confused.

"Many didn't hear the call over the child's cries, and some refused to obey it." Gabriel shook his head. "The Messiah lives. That's all that matters, right?"

I shook my head. "Gabriel, do you believe I could be forgiven a second time?"

"Michael, you must not go to such drastic measures. And besides, you have new orders."

"What are they, Gabriel?"

"You are to assist the Protector in getting the Messiah to safety; then you are to assist the Fallen that are unloyal to the tyrant." He raised his chin, spreading his wings slightly, a defiant gesture he had never made before.

"Assist them with what?"

"Lucifer is on earth."

That was explanation enough.

My mind was a tempest of thought as I dove toward the earth, using my wings to speed my plummet.

My mind went blank as I landed in the middle of the desert, unsure of my exact location.

Once I took the Messiah to safety, in the prescence of other humans with food, arms, and ammunition, I would find Ariel.

Her redemption was all that mattered to me anymore.

Okay, the ending was kind of sappy and rushed, I know. Please review.

Again, I do not own the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter. They belong to Gackt, from the song "Redemption," which inspired this, by the way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Mou ii yo, mou ii yottara_

_Yameteyo, hottoiteyo, kamawanai de yo_

_Mou ii yo, mou ii yottara_

_Kizuite yo, furimuite yo, dakishimeteyo._

_Mama._

It wasn't fair.

Against all odds, I was born to a whore who didn't want a kid. She ended up loving me, and I loved her as much as a kid could love his mom. And I loved Jeep, too, even though he wasn't my dad. But he wished he was.

Then, just as I turned eighteen, I became a man, and she was killed. Murdered. In cold blood.

It just wasn't fair.

Jeep does all he can, and he's more sympathetic than he lets on. Jeep is a great guy to hang around.

But he doesn't have the "Mother's Touch," the "Mother's-Eyes-In-The-Back-Of-Her-Head," doesn't have any mothering instincts at all.

Because that isn't how God created men. Men—Jeep—were meant to protect their children, meant to defend them.

Not nurture them, not comfort them. Just protect.

And that's what he was. The Messiah's protector.

I had known when I was younger that I was important. The possessed couldn't come near me. They couldn't touch Jeep or Charlie when I was near.

And that's why, when I'd insisted—_insisted, _damn it—that I go to the bathroom alone, she was killed.

Before I knew tears were falling out of my eyes. And then, I was sobbing. And then, I was screaming. And then, I was cussing.

I was cursing the world and every living thing in it, and damning it to an eternity of darkness and fire and—and—

S_hut up,_ a voice in my head said. _You're not the only kid out there that just lost his mom. There are _children_ out there who just became orphans because of the very same possessed that just killed Charlie._

I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man.

I'm the Messiah. I'm Eli Hanson, not really the son of Jeep Hanson, but I'd insisted upon the last name.

And I'm gonna save the world, damn it.

I know, rather short, but I thought you had to hear from Eli personally about Charlie's death. I don't own the lyrics, and this time, Gackt doesn't either. Actually, Miyavi does. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Mimi wo samui say good-night—Mr. Goddess_

_Makura nurashite say good-morning—Mr. Goddess_

_Nee kamisama, boku no ouchi wa doko desu ka?_

I now realize that my greatest mistake was not loving Michael like he had loved me.

He was my brother, where my twin was the one I truly loved.

Was I honestly so stupid as to think Lucifer was even capable of love?

_Yes,_ I thought, playing with the severe-looking Army knife I held.

"Hey, Naoya, what's taking Kiriko so long?" I shouted.

"Beats me. You know Kiriko." He was busy taking apart a radio.

I'd always thought he looked somewhat like a cross between Gackt and Miyavi; he was undeniably cute, but my love was for someone who I could never be with because I trampled my gift when I had it.

That caused me to smile. I really was a human, through and through.

"What's so funny?" Demitri asked, toweling his dark hair as he stepped into the room.

"Just thinking about how funny you look with that stupid haircut," I lied.

"I could say the same for you," he replied.

"My hair's not stupid. I just don't like to cut it."

"It's below your waist. Don't you think that's a little long?" he asked.

"Girls are _supposed _to have long hair. Guys are supposed to have short hair. Go cut yours."

"My hair looks just fine the way it is."

"Will you both shut up?" Naoya asked calmly. "I'm trying to figure out exactly why this radio won't work."

_Because they don't want it to,_I thought miserably.

_They_ being the possessed.

Living as a human for so long has taught me something that I had never known—never _needed_ to know—when I was an angel.

Fear.

A long time ago, "fear" wasn't even a word in my vocabulary.

It wasn't something I thought about, though I knew the humans had reason to fear. They could die.

I looked over at Eli and Jeep, the newcomers of the group.

Eli could die.

That couldn't happen. He was the Messiah. Messiahs can't save the world if they can't save themselves.

But then, that's what Jeep's for, I realized.

Jeep's there to chase away anything that Eli fears. He's the Protector. He loved Eli like a son, and he was determined to protect him.

Like Michael had been for me.

_Michael isn't here,_ I thought. _Michael can't chase away my fears._

_Because Michael _is _my fear._

And that is why, when the wall exploded and a huge cross-shaped hole appeared, more than enough for a man—or angel—to walk through, I drew my guns along with everyone else.

I was afraid. With good reason.

A tall, winged man stepped through the opening in the brick wall, a large sword at his side as he looked around the room.

"Michael?" Jeep finally said.

NOTE: I know, again, incredibly short. I'm sorry.

And the lyrics (as usual) don't belong to me. They belong to Miyavi (Song: "Papa Mama").

By the way, no, I'm nowhere NEAR finished. You'll know when this is over.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni_

_Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_

Oh, no.

Oh, _shit_, no.

Michael was here. Michael was here.

Kiriko stepped into the room and dropped whatever she was carrying, her eyes wide, indicating I wasn't hallucinating.

He was really _effing_ here!

I had to run, I had to hide, I—

His blue eyes, still so sad from our last day together, locked onto mine, and I detected the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. A sad one, but still a smile.

"Ariel," he said softly, still looking into my eyes. It seemed to take a great effort, but he looked away and at Jeep. "You've changed, Jeep."

"It's been eighteen years, Michael," he said, smiling. "And you don't look any different. What kind of anti-aging cream do they give you up there?"

Michael simply tilted his head to the side. "I don't follow."

Jeep, confused, shook his head. "Never mind."

"Jeep?" Naoya piped up. "Who the _hell_ is this, may I ask?"

"I am Michael the Archangel, general of His army, and guardian of the Messiah." Michael looked at Eli. "I'm here to take you to safety, Eli."

Eli looked coldly into Michael's eyes. "What if I don't wanna go?" he asked defiantly.

Michael tilted his head again. "Then I'll drag you by the ears if I have to. Either way, you're going, whether you want to or not."

"What about them?" Eli asked. "If they're not inside a ten-foot radius of me, they're in danger."

"That's not part of my orders."

"I don't give a damn what your orders were, Michael," Eli said, stepping forward, now nose-to-nose with Michael. "Either they come with us, or I stay with them. It's your call."

Green eyes stared coldly into blue eyes, and Michael stepped back. "Pack your things. All of you."

Eli raised his chin defiantly, and his green eyes flashed triumphantly.

Michael leaned closer to him, at his ear. He whispered, but I could still hear it.

"Pride is a sin, Eli. Don't let it get the best of you."

When Eli turned to go get his things, his eyes were cold and angry, full of spite and vengeance.

The only items I owned were either on me or in my pockets, so I didn't have to go to any room of the abandoned house. I just stood in the living room, alone with the Archangel.

"Why are you here, Michael?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "To take Eli to safety."

"But you were also sent here to kill me, right? And the other Fallen?"

He smiled sadly. "Oh, Ariel," he said softly. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Why would I be sent here to kill Fallen?" he asked. "For one, that's forbidden, and my charge is the Messiah."

"But Fallen are being murdered all over the globe by the possessed," I said, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"The possessed have been called back, but they apparently either didn't hear it over Eli's cries as a child, or didn't listen." He took a step toward me, I took a step back.

Another step, and I was against the wall, with nowhere to run.

Michael frowned. "Ariel, what's happened to you?" he asked. "You were so . . ."

"Fearless?" I finished. "That's what happens when you're human, Michael. You learn to fear."

His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, all as he stared into my eyes intently. "What is it you fear about me?" he finally asked, his voice low and—and what? I couldn't describe it. I felt my heartbeat increase a bit and a blush over my face.

He touched my cheek with his hand gently, and it seemed as though an electric current had passed through us both.

Both of us were breathing a little harder, and his lips were a fraction of an inch from mine.

If I was hallucinating, this was an amazing hallucination.

I was tempted to move my head, just a bit.

He suddenly closed his eyes and stepped away, and I was left pressed against the wall, fearing now not for my life, but that my heart would jump out of my rib cage.

It was just in time that I managed to unplaster myself from the wall that Demitri walked in, carrying a duffel bag filled with whatever clothes and personal belongings he had.

He seemed to sense the vibe in the room, because he looked at both of us curiously, then sat on the ratty couch.

I hadd calmed down a bit by this time, and I could at least look at Michael without blushing.

"So, you two know each other?"

"No," I said, at the same time Michael said "Yes."

Demitri raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Long story."

"I've got time," Demitri asked.

I gave him my Death Glare. It didn't work.

"I'm going to go check on Eli," Michael said, folding his wings so he could get through the door without blowing a hole through the wall.

Demitri looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, you're not gonna believe this." I was trying to come up with better explanations than "I'm an angel that got kicked out of Heaven."

He looked at me pointedly. "An archangel just broke the door down. We're trying to survive the Apocalypse. What am I not going to believe?"

He had a point. "Okay. A long time ago, like a really long time ago, Michael and I were best friends."

"Like when you were a kid?"

"Longer than that. Before Creation," I added.

Demitri raised an eyebrow.

"I know," I said, shaking my head. "I told you you wouldn't believe it."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Demitri said. "So, you were an angel?"

"Yes. I was lower than he was. But Michael always came to me if he had some kind of problem or thought he wanted to talk about. You know Lucifer?"

"Who doesn't?" Demitri asked shaking his head.

"Well, he was my twin," I said. "And I was sort of . . . infatuated . . . with him."

He was silent for a moment. "Ew."

"We were angels. Technically, we were all related."

"But still . . . ew."

"And Michael was sort of . . . in love with me," I added quietly.

Demitri looked at me. "So you chose Lucifer over Michael?" he asked me. "What in the name of all that is holy is wrong with you?"

"I know," I said softly. "And that's why I'm here. I'm a Fallen."

"That makes sense," he said. "You don't have wings."

I nodded.

"So a minute ago . . . Michael was about to kiss you?" Demitri asked calmly.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You saw that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I was just about to walk in when I saw you two very close, and then he stepped back."

"That—that doesn't mean—"

"He was about to kiss you. It was kind of obvious." Demitri was smiling.

I blushed again, glancing toward the door of Eli's room as Michael walked out, dragging the teenager by his left ear.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Michael asked.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm going!" Eli yelled. "You don't have to be so fucking aggressive."

"You _make _me aggressive." He spun Eli around, looking into his eyes. "You're just like your mother." He stared a moment more into Eli's green eyes, then let him go and turned to the door—or where the door should have been—and walked outside.

I followed him as Naoya, Kiriko, and Jeep continued to pack.

"What happened back there, Michael?" I asked softly, pushing him against a wall. His armor pressed against me uncomfortably, but I didn't care.

His lips parted again, in that same way, but he raised his eyes to the darkening desert sky. "I don't . . . I don't know. I just . . ." He raised a hand and touched my cheek with it.

I closed my eyes at the gesture, so familiar, yet so foreign from millenia of missing it.

"Oh, Ariel," he whispered.

Suddenly, in a movement like lightning, Michael had _me_ against the wall, our positions reversed, and he was leaning close to me.

His lips barely touched mine, the skin of his like a feather against mine.

My blood burned like fire against my cheeks.

His hands held my arms at me sides, and we were both still as statues.

"I'm not here to harm you," he whispered, his words almost soundless as we stood so close. If I just turned my head, we would be kissing. Again, I ignored the temptation to move. I wanted to see what he woiuld do.

He let go of my hands and backed away, slowly, watching me, his eyes locked on mine.

Oh, how I wished now that I had barely moved, just barely . . .

He looked down, then back at me, not meeting my eyes. "Perhaps I should go see if the others are ready."

I nodded, still staring at him as he went back through the opening he had made earlier.

He had done it. Again. Which meant . . .

Maybe I didn't trample the gift I had after all?

I smiled to myself. Michael still loved me, after all.

NOTE: Woo! This was a long chapter! I know, I'm evil and terrible for building up both those moments and making it end. They really deserve that kiss...

More Eli to come . . . Maybe even the next chapter (hint hint!). Review?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning: Gore and Cannibalism. And Eli has a foul mouth . . . but you knew that already. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

_Nakitakunaru youna fuckin' days—Mr. Goddess_

_Shinitakunaru hodo everyday—Mr. Goddess_

_Nee, kamisama, boku warui koto shita kanaa?_

I sat with my head back against the wall behind the couch, listening to the only bit of technology Naoya had been able to save: an iPod filled with JPop and JRock from two decades ago—not that Gackt and Kanon Wakeshima had been making any music since it had happened.

I shook my head and changed it to the song "Papa Mama" by Miyavi.

I sang along to one line in partcular: _"Nee, kamisama, boku warui koto shita kanaa?"_

"Hey, God, I wonder if I've done something bad?" I translated to myself.

It's an ability of mine—I'm able to speak every language ever spoken.

It sucked that because of my idiotic mistake that my mom had to die. It sucked that, because of me, she was put through all kinds of hell before she even had to give birth to me.

What sucked worse was how I treated her.

That last conversation had been the last straw.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I had finally said. Jeep and Charlie looked at each other.

"Whose turn is it?" he asked her softly.

I snorted. "I'm not a child!" I shouted. That's probably what had brought _them_ in. "You don't have to follow me around like—like a puppy looking for hind tit!"

Jeep winced. Charlie had told me that Bob had used those same words on him before.

Charlie's eyes were filled with pain.

"Look, I'm eighteen now. I at least deserve the right to piss by myself! Or does either of you want to volunteer to unzip my pants to I don't accidentally break a nail?"

With that, I had stormed away to a rock about twenty, maybe thirty feet away.

I was so stupid.

I was zipping my pants when Charlie screamed.

What really sucked about that moment was that Jeep's machine gun was out of ammo.

I had grabbed a rock, but what good would it do? My aim was so terrible there's no way to describe it, and I couldn't go near one of them.

I screamed uncontrollably as Jeep held me around the waist, trying to restrain me. We both fell to the ground, wrestling, as I saw them rip my mother limb from limb.

Blood spattered onto my face.

Those fucking cannibals were devouring her.

I tried to claw my way over there, tried to save her, but Jeep was too strong. He had a firm grip on my black hoodie, holding me in place. I realized the only way to get away from him was to rip it off, but then what would I do?

I gave up my struggling and fell limp against the red earth as I watched the possessed rip her even more to shreds, taking a bite every now and then.

I didn't even know I was crying till Jeep pulled me closer into a hug, rocking back and forth, and I realized his gray shirt was wet where my face was.

My black hair was damp where he had been crying as well.

"Charlie," he kept murmuring, staring at her body.

The possessed left, finally, and I crawled over to what was left of my mother. Her golden blond hair was a tangled, bloody mess, and the rest of her body ws unidentifiable. They had made off with an arm and a leg, the bastards.

"Mama," I sobbed. I didn't care how much blood and other shit got on me. I held onto her body for dear life. "Mama. Mama, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mama."

I woke up when Jeep touched my shoulder. I jumped half a mile in the air, then realized I had been crying while remembering my eighteenth birthday.

What a fantastic birthday, don't you think?

"Come on, Eli," he said softly. "Michael's waiting. We have to hurry, get there before nightfall."

"If he needs me so fucking bad, tell him to come get me his own damn self," I growled.

"Eli, don't do this," he said. "Can you just do what you're told for once?"

"Fuck off, Jeep!" I shouted. "You're not my dad. No matter what you say, you were not the man that knocked Charlie up. So don't go and order me around like you have some kind of fucking authority over me. Go find another hard-luck case to follow around and leave me the fuck alone!"

Jeep grit his teeth and glared into my eyes. "You're not the only one that's had it tough. So you let me know when you stop feelin' sorry for yourself." He started to walk away, then turned back. "And for the record, no I am not your father. And I'm glad. Because if I was, I would be damned ashamed of how your ass is acting towards the ones that actually love you like a son."

He stormed out of the room, leaving me alone.

I slumped against the wall, my body shaking with sobs.

I barely noticed when booted feet stepped next to me, but I did notice when Michael knelt beside me.

"Jeep didn't mean that," he said softly.

"Yes he did," I sobbed. "And he's right. I'm disrespectful to the ones that love me the most and I don't realize it until I've lost them."

"He didn't mean that he was glad you weren't his son."

"Yes he did."

"No, Eli." Michael placed a strong, firm hand on my shoulder. "He loves you. And he wishes above all else that you really were his son. There's nothing that would make him more proud than to actually have you as his son."

I dried my tears on the hoodie, the one I was wearing when my mom was killed.

Fuck this. I was tired.

"Is everybody else ready to head out?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes. They've been ready for an hour or two." Michael helped me stand, and I grabbed my black duffel bag.

When I was a kid, Charlie told me a story. When she was a little girl, her mother told her of a prophecy, when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided. One night, she finally got the courage to ask her mother why God was so mad at his children.

"I don't know," her mother had said. "Maybe he just got tired of all the bullshit."

I was, too. Tired of all my own bullshit. I was determined to be the son Jeep didn't have, and more. A son he could actually be proud of.

And then, I would lead the world out of darkness.

NOTE: Well! This chapter was . . . exciting to write. The bond between Jeep and Eli, and Eli and Michael, by the way, is going to grow.

Hope you enjoyed the second Eli chapter! I think I'm gonna to Michael next. I know what happens, the hardest thing is to decide who's telling it.

Please review, and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_Shizuka ni sora kaeru anata no sugata o_

_What else can I do besides avenge you?_

_Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita_

As they slept around the dying embers of a campfire, I held a silent vigil near the edge of our camp. It was all positioned close together, within ten feet of Eli.

I felt truly sorry for him.

I looked up at the full moon, contemplating taking flight, when a small, warm hand was wrapped around mine.

I looked at Ariel, then tried to smile as I interlocked my fingers with hers.

She smiled up at me, her purple eyes shining in the starlight.

"Demitri told me he saw what you did in the living room," she whispered, looking back down.

I tilted my head. "Did he?" A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

She looked at me again. I could usually guess what she was about to do, but she was foreign to me now, a riddle.

So, when she embraced me, her arms around my chest, I was more than a bit shocked. My shock turned to worry as I felt her body shaking with sobs.

I put one hand behind her head, the other on her back, just below her neck. "Ariel, what's wrong?" I asked softly, pulling her back to look at her.

Her tear-filled eyes stared into mine. "Michael, can you ever forgive me?" she asked. "I knew your feelings, and I ignored them. I was blind with my love for Lucifer. I was stupid." She embraced me again.

I held her close, my face buried in her hair. She still smelled the same: the lightest fragrance of lavender, with a miniscule hint of roses.

"You were not stupid," I whispered softly, still holding her close. My armor prevented me from feeling her warmth directly, but what my hands felt in her hair and on her back was pleasant enough. I kissed her hair, then her cheek. She pulled away suddenly, staring at me, her gaze locked on mine, trying to decide what I was going to do next.

I lifted her chin slightly, staring into her eyes.

When she closed them, I couldn't decide what to do. Something told me to kiss her, but I didn't know if she would want that. She only said she knew how I felt, she didn't say she loved me too.

I leaned down just enough to feel her breath on my mouth.

We heard stirring from the camp, and I stepped back.

Interrupted again.

I silently cursed the moments I wasted trying to decide whether to kiss her or not.

Ariel looked toward the camp, then glanced back at me. "Maybe I should get back to sleep," she said softly.

I tried to smile, my gaze fixated on hers. "We'll walk all day tomorrow. Perhaps sleep is best."

A faint smile tugged at her lips; I watched her as she walked back to her blanket.

We were lucky so far that the possessed hadn't been able to find us. Perhaps too lucky.

I heard a stirring behing me, and I turned, scouring the landscape.

It took me a moment to finally see him, though I don't know why: he had paper-white skin, white-blond hair, wearing all white. His eyes were most disturbing, for they were glowing orange.

He wasn't possessed, but I knew him.

"Lucifer," I hissed, my hand at my sword.

He smirked, and I saw the scar on his face from when I had cast him out. "Yeah, you remember me," he growled. "Just came to see how your little crusade is going. Looks like it's doing pretty well, considering the kid's a bit of an asshole."

"Why do you care, Lucifer?" I asked, trying to see if deception was his goal, as it usually was.

"Just wanna see how the kid's doing, that's all." He grinned. "You remember our last conversation, Michael? About Ariel?"

I clenched my fists, one around the angelic blade I kept with me at all times. "If you touch her, you will die."

"Kill me, and the world falls to ruin." Lucifer smirked, pacing. "You'll have dozens of sinners and nonbelievers and nowhere for them to go. You'll have to let murderers and psychopaths past your holy gates, let them wreak havoc on your precious Kingdom. Yeah, Michael, I'd like very much for you to try to kill me."

It was difficult trying _not_ to right now. "What do you want, Lucifer?" I asked, sighing.

He laughed. "Now we're talking business. What do you say to a deal?"

"A deal with you ends in turmoil."

"Well, not this one, savvy?" He started pacing again. "What about this: I take Ariel, go back to Hell, and never bother your little earth again?"

"No."

"No? Just like that? Well, then, here's the consequences of not taking the deal: Hell on earth, mate. Think about that." Lucifer walked toward the mountains, then suddenly stopped. "But here's another deal. And this one you can't refuse. You give Ariel up, I let Gabriel live."

He waved a hand in the air, and a mirror appeared next to him. "Go on, have a look," he said, motioning me forward.

I walked cautiously to the mirror, then looked in.

Gabriel, my brother, was trapped in a cage, his powers reduced by unholy objects in each corner. Though he tried to escape, his efforts were futile.

I turned to Lucifer and grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him a foot off the ground. "What have you done to him?" I growled, my face inches from his.

He laughed. "A deal's a deal, mate," he said, shrugging. "Ariel for Gabriel, right after you take the kid to safety or whatever the hell you're doing."

"You will pay for this, Lucifer," I hissed. "You will never be forgiven."

He laughed. "What makes you think I honestly _want_ to be forgiven?" he asked. "Look, mate I like it here. It's quite fun to torment the good humans and reward the bad. Maybe you should give it a try."

I recoiled as if slapped. "Never," I hissed.

Lucifer laughed again. "Ah, Michael," he sighed. "Have Ariel at Red Ridge at noon three days from now. And don't worry about deception. Gabriel will be there . . . in spirit, though, not person. Can't have him escaping and you breaking the deal." He grinned, then disappeared into wisps of smoke, only his eyes remaining. "Remember, good chess players think five moves ahead, but it's the great ones that think one move ahead, and it's always the right move." Then they, too, soon disappeared.

I hit my knees, dumbstruck. He had Gabriel, my brother.

And he wanted Ariel in exchange.

I was at a loss. He thought one move ahead, and it was the right move.

NOTE: I don't own that quote, either. It came from "Lie To Me," and I loved it so much I used Tim Roth's character for Lucifer, except Lucy dear is sort of his evil twin. (Lucifer: What did you just call me?

Me: I mean, The Prince of Darkness . . .

Lucifer: PRINCE?

Me: King! King of Darkness! don't hurt me...

Lucifer: Much better. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_Hi, miss Alice_

_Anata garasu wo_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no?_

I woke the next morning wrapped in my blanket as though it were a coccoon. I tried to kick it off, but it was impossible.

Surprising how cold the desert gets at night.

I looked around for Michael, remembering last night, and wondering if it was a dream.

I hoped not.

I wished Naoya hadn't rolled over, causing Michael to jump back and the moment lost.

Michael was lying on his back, positioned carefully so his wings weren't bothered. He had them spread out to either side of him.

I managed to get the blanket off and walked over to him, wondering what he was dreaming about. I knelt next to him, observing his sleeping features.

Even in sleep, his brow was furrowed, his lips pressed together seriously.

They suddenly twitched, and my name came from his mouth.

I touched his cheek gently, and his eyes drifted open, then rested on mine. He smiled sleepily, touching my hand.

"Good morning," I whispered, careful not to wake the others.

His smile widened, and his other hand went to my own cheek. Michael looked as if he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind, and pulled me closer instead, until my head rested on his armored shoulder.

I was a bit confused and flustered when he pulled the rest of my body on top of him, then wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Do you remember when I told you that I would always love you, no matter what you chose?" he murmured into my hair.

"Yes," I said softly, enjoying this moment. He smelled so good, like sunlight and a cold, freshwater stream.

"I love you, Ariel," he whispered, holding me tighter.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He really meant it.

I leaned closer, just to see what he would do. He didn't move, but his eyes stayed locked on mine.

I kept my eyes open as I kissed him, to see his reaction. His eyes fluttered shut, just from the slightest touch of my lips. It felt as though the entire world rested on this moment, as though what we were feeling now decided the fate of mankind. After a moment, I closed my own eyes.

We parted, and his eyes stared into mine intently, his lips parted.

We probably would have kissed again, if someone in the camp hadn't been moving around.

I stood, then watched as he stood, his wings spread gracefully behind him. He stared at me for another moment, my eyes a seemingly fascinating thing to him.

Suddenly, before I knew either of us had moved, Michael had his lips pressed to mine, his hand on the back of my head, tilting my face up to his.

"Bliss" doesn't justify the feeling we had; it pulsed through our veins, spilling into one another. His other hand was over mine, on his breastplate, over the place where his heart was.

When we finally pulled away, Michael's eyes, as usual, stayed locked on mine.

It took me a moment to realize what had just happened. When I did, I was overwhelmed with emotion.

Love, shock, and admiration were just a few of them as Michael's hand stayed around mine.

His eyes were filled with sadness, and I wondered why, but all thoughts were banished as he leaned in again.

"Ahem."

We jumped back to see Eli staring at us, trying not to smirk, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Shame, shame," he said. "You kids should still be asleep. Naughty."

I was blushing like mad, I knew that. What surprised me was that Michael, ever so calm and collected and serious, was blushing, too.

"Do you have anything to explain yourselves?" Eli raised his eyebrows pointedly. At our silence, he shook his head. "Didn't think so."

He walked away, and I glanced at Michael. He had regained his composure.

Perhaps this was a dream? I sighed. I hoped not.

Maybe . . .

I banished that thought to the deepest part of my mind, thinking only of Michael's lips against mine.

I had thought my memory was so realistic, but in reality, Michael had kissed me, yet again, this time a bit more passionately, his lips soft against mine, his warm warms pulling me into him. The only uncomfortable thing about this moment was his armor pressing into my torso, but that was the least of my thoughts. I didn't want this moment to end, ever.

NOTE: Yay! Finally, the moment where they kiss and confess their love to one another! But damn, you gotta feel sorry for Michael . . . he knows he's gonna lose her, and there's nothing he can do about it, unless he give Gabriel up to damnation.

Ooh, ultimatum! Exciting!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

_Fureru yubi de akai namida o nazotta_

_I had nothing to lose, nothing to lose_

_Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_

_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru_

I slammed myself against the bars of the cage for the millionth time, still to no avail. Blood dripped from my nose, broken from one escape attempt.

"Face it, Gabe, you're not getting out," Lucifer said from his black and red throne. "Your powers have no affect here. They're diminished in my domain. And even your brute strength—which you have a lot of, my bulky, muscle-y friend—can't tamper with those bars. So your escape plan," he said, making a swirling downward gesture with his index finger, "down the loo. Sorry." He smiled evilly, reveling in my anger and frustration. I loathed him with all my existence.

"Perhaps that is true, but Samson destroyed the temple with strength from the Almighty," I stated, backing from the bars, getting ready to slam myself into them again. "The Lord gave him strength; perhaps I, too, am worthy of that strength." I ran at the bars again, and as my shoulder connected, pain sprang through my entire body.

Lucifer jumped up at the sound. He winced as he saw me, kneeling on the floor, holding my dislocated shoulder. "That looked like it hurt, mate," he said. "Do me a favor, quit trying to get out. You're only hurting yourself and giving me a bloody headache. Look, if Michael's smart, he'll bring Ariel and save your sorry, bruised ass."

I had bitten my tongue, and my mouth filled with blood. All strength I had ever had left my body, and I fell, a slumped heap on the floor of my cage.

"You will pay for your transgression, Lucifer," I growled, spitting out blood as I spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," he muttered, inspecting his fingernails. "The Lake of Fire and whatnot. I've heard it all before. You're preaching to the choir, mate."

I wished that, at that moment, I could have punched him in the face.

"Oh, cheer up," he said, leaning close to the bars. "Two days from now, Michael will hand over Ariel and you'll just flutter your way out of here."

I didn't hear what he said next, for when I closed my eyes, I blacked out.

NOTE: Really, really short, but I figured it might be nice to hear from poor Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_Kizukanai furi o shite_

_Chisana madokara tku o mitsumeta_

_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe_

_Kaze ni dakarate_

Michael obviously knew something I didn't.

He had a sad light to his eyes, as if he was the doctor about to give me the news I had cancer.

I hoped not.

Sometimes it appeared as though he was going to tell me something, something important, and then he would look away and close his mouth.

Something wasn't right.

He was leading us overhead in an exodus through the desert now, and I felt the same prescence as I had with Moses when I stood near Eli.

It was sunset when he finally landed in front of us and stopped. "We'll camp here for the night," he said. "The mission isn't far from here."

"Mission?" Jeep said. Signature half-wit, though an adorable half-wit.

I could have sworn Michael rolled his eyes. "The camps where you can go for food and clothing, run by pastors and other churchogers."

"Oh," Jeep said. "Haven't seen one of those in almost twenty years," he then mused.

"Obviously," I said under my breath.

As everyone unrolled their blankets and got ready to sleep, I walked over to Michael, standing on the edge, watching out for us.

Our guardian angel.

I lowered my head, not wanting to look in his eyes. That was what had always gotten me before, his eyes. "Michael," I finally said, "there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

He looked away, at the rising moon. "Don't worry," he murmured.

"What is it?" I repeated, turning him to face me.

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, then looked down. "I've kept this from you for your own safety," he whispered, looking back into my eyes. "I hope, beyond hope, that you have the resiliency to accept this."

"Accept what, Michael?" I asked, confused.

He looked away for a long moment, then placed his forehad on mine. I felt his tears on my cheeks, and pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Michael, tell me what's wrong," I said softly, concerned.

"You are engaged to Lucifer," he explained softly. "You were never mine to love."

I was taken aback.

"Lucifer has made a deal," he added. "If I bring you to him tomorrow at noon, he will release Gabriel. If I don't, Gabriel will die."

"What . . . Gabriel . . ."

"He has Gabriel trapped. If Gabriel isn't out by tomorrow at sunset, he will die. Angels can't survive in Hell. If an archangel dies while in Hell, he is damned for eternity."

I was still shocked at learning that I was engaged to Lucifer. But the news of Gabriel had somewhat sobered me.

"Then you will hand me over tomorrow," I said. "Gabriel matters more than my freedom."

Michael shook his head. "I will find a way," he said softly. "I swear it."

"Save Gabriel. Don't worry about me." I tried to smile, but the look on his face told me I had failed.

"I will find a way. I promise you." He pressed his forehead to mine again, sealing his words as a vow.

It was his way of showing that he had promised something, that it would be done, that he would strive to achieve this goal, even if it meant his life.

Michael's fingers entwined around mine, his lips touching mine gently. His tears tasted like sadness—if sadness had a taste, then surely Michael could produce it.

Of course Michael could produce it. He'd known from the beginning that I was Lucifer's, yet he still loved me. I had only known one being so filled with sorrow.

He pulled me into a close embrace and rested his head on my shoulder. The sorrow that had long filled his heart spilled into me, overflowing now, and we both wept uncontrollably as we held each other in the moonlight.

He kissed my cheek softly, his lips like feathers against my skin. "I will find a way for us to be together," he whispered again.

"Don't worry about that. Save Gabriel."

He sighed. "I cannot save Gabriel and leave you to be tortured and used."

"You must," I whispered, my lips at his ear.

Michael was silent for a moment, then he chuckled slightly. "Why does this remind me of when I cast you out?"

We both laughed, but it was only to keep from crying.

NOTE: Sorry, I can't update after 3:30 pm Eastern Time, because that's when my mom gets off work and picks me up from my grandma's house. She deserves to be staked to an anthill and have little pickles thrown at her. (Along with Lucy! That bastard is taking Ariel away from Michael!)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Real or dream?_

_Real or dream?_

_Real or dream?_

_Kotaetekure Jesus!_

I lay still on the floor of my cell.

This was pain.

I ached all over, despite my only injuries being a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder.

Sleep would be a luxury I could not afford that night.

Lucifer snorted. "Can you believe that daft dimbo is actually falling for it?" he asked.

"Do _not_ insult my brother's intelligence!" I shouted at him. "He is far wiser than you could ever claim to be."

"Yeah, right. And that's why he's handing Ariel over." He chuckled. "Get over it. You'll be free and Eli will be safe. Your job will be over."

"He will only be temporarily safe."

"Yes! Finally, _somebody _at least realizes my diabolical plan!" He cackled. "And, best of all, _no one can do anything about it!"_

"I still don't understand your methods," I muttered, grimacing as my shoulder throbbed with every heartbeat.

"Look, you will. Think about it. Ariel. What does that word mean in Hebrew?" He stood next to the bars, gripping them so hard his knuckles were white.

It dawned on me. "Lion of God," I said in awe, my eyes widening. "You couldn't possibly be thinking . . ."

"What is impossible for me to think, Gabriel?" Lucifer asked.

"No. It's not possible."

"What is one thing humans of every race, faith, and IQ have always feared and respected?" Lucifer was pushing me to discover what he had.

"The lion."

"The king of the beasts. Well, in our case, queen."

"What are you planning, Lucifer?" I asked.

"Think, Gabe, think! If I'd known you were so daft and I had another archangel, I wouldn't have picked you," he growled.

"You're going to use her to conquer the earth," I finally realized.

"Bingo!" He clapped once, loudly. "Took you long enough. I thought you were never going to get it."

I stood up with strength I had thought was long gone and rammed against the bars again, reaching out and trying to attack Lucifer.

He laughed at my failure as I knelt in pain again, clutching my shoulder.

"You will pay, Lucifer!" I shouted. "Michael will find a way to kill you without the collapse of this realm!"

"Yeah, sure. About the day this place," he gestured around himself, "freezes over." He smirked, then disappeared in a cloud of mist.

I screamed, out of pain, frustration, and—something I had never felt before—fear. Fear for the earth, the heavens, and all their inhabitants.

But what was a prisoner to do?

NOTE: Oh sh—er, I mean, poo! If Gabriel dies, he's damned for eternity. If Michael gives up Ariel, Lucifer conquers the earth. Either way, it's a win-lose situation.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_Ano tori no yo ni, oozora wo, moshino jiyuu ni, tobeta nara_

_Donna ni, darou_

_Boku ni wa, hane ga nai kedo_

We hadn't had the time to take Eli to safety before switching off me and Gabriel. I prayed that nothing would happen while in Lucifer's prescence—apparently, Eli's messianic powers were obliterated when Lucifer was nearby.

Michael led us to Red Ridge, the same place he had saved Jeep, Charlie, and Eli eighteen years ago from Gabriel himself. This time, he would be saving Gabriel.

Michael and Demitri both stood protectively close to me, making me wonder about Demitri.

I was doomed to forever ignore the feelings of those that loved me. I knew it.

Michael's hand wrapped itself around mine, and I looked up into his troubled face. He managed a sad smile, then leaned down to my ear.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

I squeezed his hand warmly, then moved closer to him. As we walked, he rested his cheek on my head.

I saw someone in blinding white standing on the edge of a cliff, smoking a cigarette.

"About bloody time you showed up," Lucifer shouted, jumping down to meet us. He grinned evilly as he saw me. "Well, hello, Ariel. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, Lucifer," I growled.

"I hope you've told her what's about to go down, Mikey." Lucifer grinned.

"She knows her fate," Michael said softly.

Lucifer sighed. "Gabe isn't feeling too well," he said softly. He waved his hand, and a mirror appeared out of thin air. "Take a look."

Michael and I both stepped forward, and I saw Gabriel lying on the floor of a cage, his breathing shallow.

"What have you done to him?" Michael growled, lifting Lucifer by the collar of his shirt.

"It's not me, mate. Angels can't survive in Hell more than three days. This is the deadline, mate. Wait any longer and he's a goner. Now put me the hell down."

Michael let Lucifer go, and the latter smiled. "All right. Well, then, let's get down to business. Ariel for Gabriel. A deal's a deal."

"Do you swear that you will release Gabriel?" Michael asked, standing in front of me.

Lucifer raised his right hand. "Scout's honor, mate," he said.

Michael reluctantly stepped away from me, and I walked forward.

Lucifer grabbed me, pulling me closer to him, holding me directly in front of him. His lips were at my ear, breathing softly. He laughed maniacally, his hands on my hips. "Oh, Michael," he whispered. "You don't know what you've given up."

He kissed my cheek, then turned me around to face him. Tilting my face up to his, he kissed me passionately, his tongue touching the tip of mine.

There was once a time when I wanted this, but I was now disgusted by it.

He pulled away, then laughed again, looking at Michael. "Aren't we the perfect couple?" Cackling, he grabbed the mirror, breaking it. Gabriel appeared before us, his nose broken, his wings limp and tattered.

Michael knelt next to his brother as he gasped for air, his eyes staring at the sky.

"Michael, no! You don't know what you've done!" Gabriel shouted.

"I couldn't let you die, brother," Michael said softly.

"You don't understand! He's going to—"

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the world became black before my eyes.

When I awoke, I was lying on a bed of red silk, the room lit by glowing red crystals and firelight from outside.

As I stood, I saw Lucifer standing at the doorway. His eyes glowed orange as they locked on mine.

"Like the dress?" he asked, his voice soft.

I looked down. The dress he spoke of was long, down to my ankles, made of soft purple material. It was beautiful, and quite uncharacteristic of Lucifer to give me something so . . . modest.

"Figured you wouldn't have liked me to put it on you myself, so I had Obyzouth do it."

"Obyzouth?"

"Yeah, you remember her? Causes still-births now." He used his index finger to make a swirling motion next to his ear. "Loony."

Actually, I _did _remember her, come to think of it. Lucifer was right—she always had been a little psychotic.

He stepped closer to me, a sort of embarrassed smile on his face. "Look, Ariel, I know this isn't exactly the place you'd like to be, but it's the best I've got." He sighed. "And I know you don't love me anymore. I was too stupid to realize it when you did, and now I know I've lost you."

He touched my cheek, the same gesture Michael did.

I took a step back. He did not follow me.

"I understand if you don't want to be anywhere within a mile of me," he said, looking down, his hands in his pockets. "And I'm sorry . . . about everything. I just . . ."

He was silent, and I was confused.

Lucifer walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace, then kissed my lips.

I was a bit shocked. It wasn't the same kiss that he had done in front of Michael, but something sweeter. His eyes were closed, and he was careful about the way he moved his lips.

After a moment, he pulled back, looking into my eyes. "I know, that was . . . awkward. Sorry." Lucifer's lips twitched into a smile, not his usual cocky or evil grin, but a genuinely embarrassed smile.

"Lucifer, what . . ."

He touched my cheek again, then sat on the bed, pulling me down next to him. "You were created to be my bride," he said, his hand on mine. "It's why we're twins. Sort of. We were created at the same time, so we have a soul-bond. It's why you loved me then."

"What about now? Why don't I . . ."

"Why don't you love me now?" he finished. "It's because I don't have a soul anymore. So we can't be soul-bound. See, when you fell, you regretted your decision to join me, and you became a human. An immortal human, but human nonetheless. I became the king of the underworld, an everlasting being that can only be killed by Michael's blade."

Lucifer leaned close to me, his lips a fraction of an inch from mine. "Is this too awkward?" he asked softly.

"Erm . . . well . . ."

He put a hand behind my head and kissed me, not exactly the same kiss from when we were with Michael, but something close. Animalistic, warm, passionate, and . . . what?

There were no words to descibe this. It was the kiss Michael had the control to avoid, but it was also the kiss I wanted from Michael.

His hands were soft on my waist, and his lips dropped to my neck as he lay me back.

I pushed against his chest, and at first, he ignored me, kissing me more intensely. When I pushed again, harder this time, he pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice soft. His eyes were a different shade of orange, almost gold, holding a soft light.

I felt him, warm and soft, lying over me, and wished he would kiss me again, just once more.

And he did.

More intense, more animalistic, more passionate. Our breathing became labored, and he abandoned it altogether—he didn't need it, anyway.

I didn't realize it, but I was falling back in love with him.

How could this happen? I wasn't thinking straight.

So I gave up thinking completely when he assisted me in pulling off his shirt.

NOTE: I know, you're screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARIEL?" It's all part of Lucifer's "diabolical plan."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

_Mawaru mawaru okizarinisareta jikan no naka de watachi wa ima_

_Les Misrables_

_Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de_

_Sotto warateru_

I was miserable.

What had I done?

I had given up the most important thing to me to save another important thing, and it had all gone wrong.

Gabriel tried to stand, but he fell again. I stood to help him, but he held a hand out to stop me.

"I can do this," he growled, attempting to stand again.

Kiriko sighed, holding the first-aid kit. "You should let me help you," she said.

"I am fine. Though I thank you for your concern." Gabriel smiled softly, but it ended in a grimace as he held a hand over a bleeding wound on his chest.

I waited until he was least expecting it, then tackled him to the ground, straddling him, taking the first aid kit from Kiriko and preparing to stitch Gabriel's wounds.

"No, Michael, I insist—"

"Gabriel, do yourself a favor and _shut up._"

He obeyed, then watched as I worked, stitching every open wound I could find on his torso. "You seem to be an expert at this," he said, as I cut the strings with my knife.

"I've done this before," I said, remembering the time I had cut off my wings. "You seem to be an expert at getting injured."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, that is true. But you must remember, I went through a windshield that day and landed on the asphalt."

"And you survived a fight with me."

"Remember, though, you didn't." Gabriel grinned as I helped him up.

"You got lucky. And you stabbed yourself to get to me, so don't bother."

We both laughed out loud.

Naoya furrowed his eyebrows. "Michael, he just said you didn't survive the fight with him."

"That's true."

"Then why are you here? Alive?" Demitri asked.

Jeep looked at them. "Because he was forgiven for betraying Him," he explained.

"Betraying who?" Naoya asked. "Your big friend over there?"

"No," Eli murmured, prodding the campfire with a stick. "A bigger friend. Michael was given an order from God that he didn't believe in, so he came to Earth, cut off his wings, and protected a pregnant whore, a half-wit, a pissy old man, a Vietnam vet, a dysfunctional family, and a lost gangster. When the baby was born, Michael explained that this child was the Messiah, that he would lead the world out of darkness, and that he hadn't been meant to live. The half-wit mechanic, whom Michael had talked to before, realized that this was the order Michael had been given: To kill the child.

"After this was all explained, the mother of the dysfuntional family took the child and was about to take it to the thing waiting outside, when the door opened, and blinding light came into the room. Michael, knowing what this thing was, shot the woman, and the baby fell. The mechanic caught the child, and Gabriel swung his spiked mace toward the mechanic's head, attempting to kill him and the baby both. Two birds, one stone.

"The baby, the mechanic, the baby's mother, and the teenage girl all escaped while Michael fought Gabriel off. Michael was killed, and then Gabriel came after them. The teenager was killed in the accident that had held Gabriel off for a while, but the baby, the mother, and the mechanic were safe.

"When Gabriel found them and tried to kill the mother and the child, the mechanic jumped onto his back, both of them falling into the ravine. The mechanic would have been killed by Gabriel had Michael not appeared, wings and all, and stopped Gabriel. He didn't kill him, but he showed Gabriel the error of his ways. Jeep then asked if they would ever see Michael again. Michael replied, 'Have faith.' I would have been named Michael because he saved our lives, but Charlie insisted on Eli."

I looked at Jeep. "You told him the story?" I asked.

Jeep shook his head. "Charlie did."

Naoya looked at him. "You were the mechanic?"

"Yeah," Jeep replied. "Charlie was the pregnant woman, the family was Sandra, Howard, and Audrey Anderson, the veteran was Percy, the old man was my dad, Bob, and the gangster-fella's name was Kyle."

Everyone was silent. Demitri spoke up, his question directed to Eli. "So, you're really the Messiah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eli answered. "I'm the Messiah."

I looked down, confusing feelings rising in me. Charlie had told Eli the story of how I saved his life? Jeep had wanted to name him after me?

I remembered Ariel, suddenly, and felt a new determination rise in me. I would save her. I would find a way to rescue her and a way for us to be together.

And Lucifer would pay dearly if he even touched a hair on her head.

NOTE: Michael doesn't even know . . . Poor guy.

Review, please?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo_

_Kitto_

I woke the next morning on Lucifer's bare chest, having forsaken the silk pillow for his pale, warm skin.

For the first time in a while, I was happy.

I smiled, and Lucifer chuckled.

"Good morning, love," he said softly. "Feeling well?"

I smiled. "A little sore, but otherwise, I'm okay." I looked into his eyes, and he pressed his lips to mine softly.

"Mm," he said, his eyes still a little sleepy. He pulled a strand of my hair between his fingers, twirling it. Suddenly, he rolled over, and I was under him. He grinned, his usually spiked hair down in his eyes, and kissed me.

I giggled. "Come on. Wasn't once enough?" I asked.

He chuckled, kissing my neck. "It was if you want it to be," he murmured against my skin. Lucifer stood, reaching for his clothes, and lifting the tattered, ruined dress. "Looks like that one's lost," he mumbled.

"Aw," I said, sitting up, pulling the sheets over me. "I really liked that one."

Lucifer smiled and sat down next to me. "You can get another one, love," he murmured, kissing me.

I knew there was something wrong with this, but I couldn't help but comply to his wishes. He was so beautiful, so romantic. How could I refuse him?

I couldn't, I realized.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and a beautiful red dress appeared before me.

"You like that one?" he asked. "Or this one?"

With another snap of his fingers, the dress lenghtned, the sleeves became lace, and the red became black. He held it up to me, smiling. "It brings out your eyes," he mumbled, staring at me.

I smiled, biting my lower lip, then took the dress and stood to put it on.

The dress, of course, fit perfectly. It was a bit low-cut, exposing a lot of cleaveage, but otherwise perfect.

Lucifer eyes me hungrily, then chuckled. "You'd better not be wearing that later tonight," he mumbled, kissing me. "It'll end up just like the other one."

I chuckled, then put my arms around his neck. Something still didn't feel right. Something wasn't right about this. I had kissed someone before, but I couldn't remember them. Something about sorrow . . . and a deal.

Seeing my troubled expression, Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, love?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "I'm fine. Just a little confused."

He grinned devilishly (pun not intended), kissing me again. "Want me to fix that?" he asked, his voice soft against my ear.

I shivered as his hand dropped to my leg, smiling. "Nah. I'm okay."

He raised his eyebrows. "You sure? Because I think I could whip something up . . ."

I shook my head and pulled away.

Lucifer smiled and held my hand. "All right." He sighed. "I was wondering . . . Would you help me with this little plan of mine?"

Plan? "What's the plan?" I asked.

"I really want to get out of this dump," he said, gesturing around him. "And I know you do too. So what do you say we move upstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you help me, I can rule over the humans."

I took a step back. Was this one of his world-domination plans?

That feeling in the back of my head grew stronger, the feeling that something wasn't right.

"No, love, it's not what you're thinking," he said quickly. "I just want somewhere we can stay and be happy, and I can't stay up there for more than three days without being the overlord of the humans. And you're not happy here. I can tell. Love, please, just help me with this?" He took one of my hands and kissed it.

Well, if he wasn't going to interfere with the lives or beliefs of the mortals . . .

"Okay," I finally agreed, smiling.

He smiled back, his eyes glowing.

NOTE: _Dun-dun-duuuuun!_

Review?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

_Anata no hohoemi wa mine tokasuru_

_Kumori ranko kagareta ano yume no yo_

_Shizuma yuuji mi ima no kimi taratem_

_Futari no kage wa kasanatte iku_

I sat in a tent, my ribs sore from where Michael had attacked me out of nowhere.

Of course, his "attack" was really help.

Kiriko walked in, holding bandages with a determined expression that read, "If you even _try_ to stop me, I will hold you down and force these on you."

I smiled softly and stood, careful to keep my wings folded. "I suppose those are for my shoulder?" I asked.

"And for any other injury you may have," she said, going behind me and reaching up to start wrapping me shoulder.

She couldn't reach around me, so I helped her a bit.

"Sorry," she said softly. "You're huge."

I chuckled. "No apology needed. You seem to know quite a bit about medical care."

"My mother was a nurse," she explained. "She taught me the trade."

I heard her cut the bandage and taped it to the others, then she moved around to my front. Kiriko's hands moved skillfully over my chest and middle. I winced when she touched the place where Michael's knee had hit.

"He cracked a few ribs," she growled, grabbing more bandages.

This time, she had to reach around me, and I shivered a bit. A new feeling emeged inside me, one I could not explain. I supposed Michael got this feeling around Ariel.

"What's wrong?" Kiriko asked, looking up. Her dark, almond eyes stared into mine intently, and I had to look away.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

She continued to bandage my ribs. When she at last taped them and stepped back to admire her handiwork, she made me sit and touched my forehead.

"No fever," she murmured. I closed my eyes at the warmth of her hand, then became inexplicably disappointed when she pulled her hand away.

"Why would I have a fever?" I asked.

"You were shivering. In the desert." She smiled wryly and took something else out of her kit. It was long, made of glass, and had red liquid inside.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Open wide."

I refused to open my mouth. I would scream if she tried to shove that thing down my throat.

Kiriko sighed and parted my lips, pressing the thing under my tongue.

"I don't have a fever," I said, remembering what this was from my observations of humans.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She took it out of my mouth and placed it back in the box. Unknowingly, I had spread my wings out around me, and when she stood back up, she gazed in awe at them. "They're . . . beautiful," she finally said, admiring them. "Can I . . ." She reached a hand toward one of them, looking back at me.

"Of course," I said softly, watching her.

"They're made of metal," she said after touching one.

"All angels have metallic wings," I explained. "They are used as weapons as well as means of transportation."

"What's it like to fly?" Kiriko asked.

I looked up, and an idea formed in my head. I smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded frantically.

I stood, put a hand on her shoulder, and led her outside.

"Are you uncomfortable with heights?" I asked, smirking.

Kiriko shook her head.

I stood behind her and put my arms around her, then did a powerful downstroke.

She gasped as we left the ground, then giggled like mad as we ascended.

"This is amazing!" she shouted over the wind. "And you do this every day?"

I smiled. "Yes," I said softly, holding her close, "though not often with a companion."

She giggled again and held her arms out like wings.

I circled back toward the camp, and we landed silently.

Kiriko turned around and embraced me, startling me a bit, but I put my arms around her softly.

It was when she planted a soft kiss on my lips that I was truly shocked.

She stepped back, blushing. "I-I'm sorry," she said softly. "I . . . I don't know what came over me."

I took her hand, pulling her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers. She melted in my arms, her arms around my neck. I picked her up so I didn't have to bend so low, and she gasped softly.

We pulled away, and smiled at each other in an embarrassed sort of way.

NOTE: Aww! Gabriel's not so heartless after all!

Review please?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

_Lord God, answer my prayer_

_Lord God, answer my prayer_

_Find thy way to the end of desire_

_Give myself thy flesh and blood I recall_

As the desert landscape appeared before us, Lucifer's smile became more and more evil. I wondered what he was up to.

But he had promised not to bother the mortals, so I would do as he told me.

I saw a cluster of tents nearby, and a familiar winged being land with a familiar human in his arms. I just didn't know their names. Something was wrong.

"You have to kill my nemesis, love," he whispered softly. "Not that big bloke over there. Michael."

I remembered now. "Michael?" I said softly, my eyes wide. "You want me to . . ."

"You have to. Or we won't be free," he pleaded. "You have to stab him with his sword."

"But . . ."

"He's not what you think he is, love," he whispered urgently. "He's a captor. He was jealous of me because I had you, so he cast me out and you for following me."

Memories came behind my eyes, of Michael cutting off my wings. But there was something missing . . .

"Love, if you don't kill him, we can never be free," he hissed. "Don't you want to be free?"

I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug. "I can't do it, love," he whispered. "One touch of that sword will kill me. But you can." Lucifer held my face in his hands. "He's in the closest tent to us. Be careful, love. If he wakes up, it won't end well."

He gave me a parting kiss, and urged me forward.

When I came to the tent where Michael slept, I tried to be as silent as possible. If he woke, he would kill Lucifer.

I opened the flap and saw Michael, his glorious wings spread out beneath him, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

His sword was in the corner, if I could just get to it . . .

"Ariel," he mumbled in his sleep.

I stopped in my tracks, looking back at him carefully, then grabbed his sword.

I silently stepped over to his side, gripping the sword tightly in my hands.

_One downward plunge, that's all it takes, _I thought.

At first, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He seemed to sad, even in sleep, yet still so peaceful and loving.

_He cast us both out. He deserves to die._

I took a deep breath, and stopped again as he repeated my name, still asleep.

Why would he be dreaming about me if he hated me?

I shook the thought away, took another deep breath—and plunged the sword towards his heart.

NOTE: _Dun-dun-duuuuuun!_

Does Michael die? Or does Ariel stop at the last second?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

_Oreta tsubasa o habatakase_

_Subete o keshite mise you_

_Itsu no hi ka owari o kukaeru_

_Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_Yashii dake no kotoba nara_

_Ima no boku wa iyase nai_

_Hateshi naku tsuzuku tatakai ni_

_Nono mi o subete sasageru dake_

_Redemption_

_Redemption_

His eyes opened, and he blocked the blade's downward plunge with his knife.

The sword was thrown from my hands, and the spell was broken.

Michael tackled me to the ground, holding my hands above my head.

"Ariel?" His eyes stared deep into mine, begging me that this was a dream.

I heard Lucifer's howl of fury from outside, and my eyes widened.

"Oh, God," I whispered, realizing what I had been about to do. What I had already _done . . ._with _him . . ._

I pulled my hands out of Michael's and put his face between them. "Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, hugging him, crying.

He pulled me close, kissing my cheek. "Ariel, what has he done to you?" he asked softly, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"He . . . I . . . I don't know." I was really crying now, uncontrollably. "He brainwashed me or something!"

Lucifer suddenly stormed into the tent, grabbing Michael and heaving him up. His eyes were shooting sparks—literally.

Michael wrapped his big hands around Lucifer's throat, and they wrestled on the ground.

Michael straddled Lucifer, a foot on his chest, his wings spread out above him, punching him in the face. Lucifer had transformed, and now clawed at Michael with long black fingernails, trying to bite him with long, sharp fangs.

Despite the description, he looked more demon than vampire.

Lucifer flipped Michael onto his back, and I swear I heard one of his wings break. The look of anguish on Michael's face confirmed it, and I tried to go over and help him, but I was frozen in place—another spell of Lucifer's, perhaps.

The others came running—in Gabriel's case, flying—at the sound of the fight.

"Michael!" Jeep yelled, running in.

Naoya, being uncharacteristically brave, tried to run at Lucifer and attack him, but Lucifer simply flicked his wrist, and the young Japanese man suddenly burst into flames.

Kiriko screamed, tears jumping to her eyes, and she, too, tried to run, but Gabriel pulled her back, pulling her into his bandaged chest.

Lucifer slammed Michael onto the ground, his features becoming more and more demonic by the second.

Gabriel suddenly looked as though an idea had formed in his mind. "Michael!" he shouted, tossing his mace. "Use this!"

Michael caught the handle, looking at the buttons and switches at the bottom. "How am I supposed to do that, exactly?" he shouted back.

"Twist the handle!"

Michasel did as he was told, just as Lucifer tried to cut his throat with his claws.

A long blade slid out of the end of the mace, but Michael was too late. Lucifer smacked the mace out of his hand, and it landed at my feet.

Lucifer stood, smiling, and waved his hand. A long, evil-looking sword appeared out of thin air.

"Come on, Michael," he laughed. "Just like old times."

Michael staggered up, reaching for his sword. He was bleeding out of several face wounds.

Lucifer cackled.

I clenched my fists, then realized something—_I had moved._ He was no longer holding the spell on me. He had forgotten I was there.

I reached down for the mace, then, as Lucifer was distracted with Michael, ran at him, plunging the blade at the end into his heart.

His eyes widened, staring into mine. "You . . . you've killed me," he said, more shock than fury.

"You brainwashing, motherfucking, asshole son of a bitch!" I yelled at him. I didn't know so many swear words could come out of my mouth at one time. It didn't even make sense, but it got my point across: I hated him.

Lucifer reached up to my face, then watched with horror as his beautiful, pale skin turned black and crumbled away.

"What have you done?" he shouted, looking at me. "What have you done?" He watched as black bones replaced his hand and most of his arm, and ash and glowing cinders fell away to reveal even more bone. His eyes glowed like fire, then I realized that they _were_ on fire. He howled with pain and rage as his eyes became flames, and more fire came out of his mouth.

Finally, Lucifer fell away into a pile of ashes and blackened, burned bones, leaving only Gabriel's mace behind.

He picked it up, twisted the handle in the opposite direction, then replaced it in its holster by his side.

"What have you done?" Michael asked. "He's dead!"

"He's not dead," Gabriel and I said in unison.

"That looks pretty damn dead to me," Eli said, gesturing at the pile of ashes.

"He's moved on," I said, smirking. "He died and was reincarnated in Hell. Only your blade can truly kill him, Michael. Gabriel's mace can hurt him and leave him trapped in his kingdom forever."

Gabriel and I smiled at each other, sharing our realization. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and Michael turned me around to face him, tilting my chin up. His lips touched mine, and it felt good to finally actually know who and what I was kissing, and be truly in love with them instead of being brainwashed.

I felt something push against the skin of my shoulder blades—from the inside—and pulled away, startled. Michael looked even more surprised, looking above me in wonder.

"Ariel," Jeep said, his voice shocked. "Your wings . . ."

My eyes widened, and I looked around. I had wings.

_I. Had. Wings._

What happens next?

The Apocalypse ended a few weeks later. Gabriel, Michael, and I had to go back to Heaven to be briefed, to put it in simple terms. When Gabriel asked if he could be a guardian angel for Kiriko, God accepted. Michael and I asked if we could be general guardians, who live among humans and can make their wings disappear at times, and this, too, was accepted.

Two weeks later, Gabriel and Kiriko were married. Two weeks later, Kiriko called me with news that she and Gabriel were going to have a child.

Another week, and Michael and I got married.

Demitri ended up writing a book about our adventure, dedicating it to me.

We took Naoya's remains and put them in an urn, shipping them off to what family he had left in Japan. It surprised me to find out that his family was made up of ninjas that had survived the Apocalypse.

Eli became President of the United States, and Jeep was his advisor. He named his son Michael Hanson, despite Michael's protests.

Kiriko became the world's most prestiged doctor, and when asked where she got her skills, she replied: "My mother was a nurse for a small-town hospital in Nevada when this happened. She had me, then taught me how to help people. I spent my entire life in the Apocalypse bandaging people up, giving them stitches, and not once has a patient died on me. Shows you what eighteen years in the Apocalypse does compared to medical school."

Michael and I had twins, and I named our sons Gabriel and—Jeep cried when he heard—Robert Hanson, a.k.a Bobby.

And Lucifer?

No idea.

All we know is that he was gone for good, and would never bother the earth again.

Meanwhile...

I shook the bars of the cage furiously, to no avail.

"Damn you, Ariel!" I shouted. I was trapped here, permanently.

"You seem to be locked in the same cage you locked Gabriel in, my lord," Asmodeus said, stepping forth out of the shadows. He raised a cruelly arched eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh, shut your mouth and get me the fuck out of here," I ordered, gripping the bars.

He tilted his head to the side, seemingly pondering his options. "You know, being an archdemon, I am one of the few who actually have the ability to disobey you."

"No, the hell you don't," I growled. "Unlock the damn door, Asmodeus!"

"How about _no,_ Lucy?" he taunted.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I asked.

"Lucy, the Princess of Darkness." He laughed evilly, steping back into the shadows.

I howled with animalistic fury, clawing at the bars of the cage, even chewing on them, trying to escape. I was a wild animal trapped in here, and I was determined to get the hell out.

It was no use. I wasn't getting out of here without the key.

"Damn you, Asmodeus!" I shouted.

"Funny, I already am," he called back, and then, I was left alone, with only my shadow for company.

I cried.

NOTE: That's all, folks! Well, doesn't Lucy get what he deserves?

Songs: (In order by chapter)

"Redemption" by Gackt

"Papa Mama" by Miyavi

"Papa Mama" by Miyavi

"Redemption" by Gackt

"Papa Mama" by Miyavi (a bit repetitive , _non?)_

"Redemption" by Gackt

"Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima

"Redemption" by Gackt

"Redemption" by Gackt

"Jesus" by Gackt

"Dear My Friend" by Miyavi

"Mizerable" by Gackt

"Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi" by ON/OFF

"Rondo" by ON/OFF

"The Prophet" by Moi Dix Mois

And . . . "Redemption" by Gackt.

Now you see who my favorite musician is. ^_^

Review?


End file.
